Her Savior
by zgirl21
Summary: Anakin is on his first mission without Obi-Wan. He is sent to protect Padme, who is now a senator and his best friend. But what happens when they can't hide their true feelings anymore? COMPLETE!!
1. First Mission

Chapter 1- First Mission  
  
Anakin Skywalker walked confidently into the Temple for his meeting with the Jedi Council. He was about to receive his first assignment without Obi- Wan breathing down his neck. The Force was especially strong with him today, he could it feel it running through his veins. Yes, he was going to get the assignment of a lifetime, he could feel it.  
  
The Council sat calmly inside the Temple, waiting for the young Skywalker. When the padawan entered, Yoda spoke. "Come, young Skywalker. Much to discuss, we have." Anakin took his seat, nervous with anticipation. "Your first mission will be to protect a Senator who is in desperate need of our services."  
  
With those words said, Anakin felt his heart sink to his stomach. This was his first mission, to baby-sit a boring old Senator?  
  
"You will leave immediately for Naboo," Yoda continued. " to protect Senator Padme Amidala."  
  
Anakin's heart skipped a beat, and now thumped wildly in his chest. Padme? He couldn't have asked for a greater gift. Now he would finally be able to be reunited with his best friend after so long! After his initial shock and happiness, a wave of worry swept through him. What had happened to Padme? Why did she need the Council's help? He couldn't seem to think straight now, he needed to know what was wrong.  
  
"What has happened to the Senator to need our help?" Anakin asked, hoping he didn't sound too concerned.  
  
"There has been a number of attempts on her life. The most recent was a few days ago, when the Senator was landing on Corusant. A bomb exploded and luckily only a few were killed." Mace Windu explained.  
  
This left Anakin in an even greater state of worry for Padme. He was now in a extremely anxious to get to Naboo and see for himself that Padme was alright.  
  
After the Council had been dismissed, Yoda instructed Anakin to stay. " Feel your emotions, I can. Bury your feelings, you must. Interfere with your training, they will. Now go to the Senator. May the force be with you, young Skywalker." 


	2. Reunited

Chapter 2- Reunited  
  
Padme Amidala Naberrie walked into the dining room, curious and nervous at the same time. She was about to see her best friend , Anakin Skywalker, for the first time in five years. Sitting at the table was a handsome, mysterious young man. Could it be him?  
  
"Ani?" She called cautiously.  
  
The young man rose, and pushed his Jedi robes aside. "Padme?" Padme took a step closer. "Wow, it really is you!" Anakin said with a huge smile on his face. Padme rushed forward and embraced him tightly.  
  
"It's been years! You look like you've actually grown up!" Padme chuckled after releasing their embrace.  
  
"Well, you grew up a long time ago, Padme." Anakin replied with a smile.  
  
"So how long have you been a Jedi?" Padme asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, I'm still a padawan. Obi-Wan is my master. This is my first assignment without him."  
  
"Well don't I feel safe."  
  
They both laughed at her comment, before Anakin became somber with his next thought.  
  
"Padme, the Council informed me of your situation, and you know that I am willing to do everything in my power to keep you safe." He lightly placed his hand on top of hers to comfort and protect her, as he always had.  
  
They smiled tenderly at each other, before going to dinner.  
  
After Padme had retired for the night, Anakin took his vigil outside her door, his senses alive and alert. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. She was still Padme, former queen of Naboo, current Senator, and his best friend. His Padme. His Padme? Wait, she's not his, he thought. She's practically his sister, right? All he could think of is how his heart races faster and faster everytime he thought of her, and how his skin still tingled from her gentle touch.  
  
Padme laid in bed, thinking of Anakin. He really had grown up, she thought. He took her breath away, and made her feel weak in the knees. He wasn't Ani, her best friend, he was Anakin, the man who had held her heart in his hand since they were children. She sighed, knowing that nothing could come of these ever present feelings. Their lives were just too different. They had been for some time.  
  
Anakin jerked out of his chair as his senses picked up on something. Padme. Another attack was coming, he could feel it. He burst into her room just in time to see poisonous worms creep up her sheets and onto come dangerously close to his sleeping angel. He quickly activated his lightsaber, and skillfully killed them before they could get to Padme. Before he knew it, Padme was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh my God, Ani, why is this happening. Ani??"  
  
"It's going to be ok. I'm here, I'm here. You're ok."  
  
Anakin continued to hold her as she sobbed out of fear and anguish. 


	3. Reassurance

Chapter 3- Reassurance  
  
The next morning, a shaken up Padme sat down to eat breakfast. Anakin was already seated, and had begun to eat.  
  
"Good morning, Pad." Anakin greeted warmly.  
  
Padme smiled at his use of the childhood name that he had bestowed on her.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Ani. I can't say I slept well, unfortunately." She sighed.  
  
Anakin frowned at her last comment, deep in thought. Padme watched him intently, wondering what he was thinking, hoping he wasn't too worried about her.  
  
Suddenly an idea hit Anakin. He used the force to gently glide the Padme's apple off her plate, and into his hand. Padme smiled gratefully, acknowledging what he was trying to do, and succeeding. Anakin sliced the apple, the sent half of it back to Padme with a slight motions of his hand. She giggled as she placed the apple back onto her plate.  
  
"Thank you, Anakin."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For cheering me up. For making me forget."  
  
"Your welcome, Pad. I'm just glad that I can do something. I mean, your situation is, well, simply indescribable. You know you're my best friend, and I would do anything for you. I'm going to find out who's trying to kill you, I promise you. I will keep you safe."  
  
Padme smiled that gorgeous smile that Anakin loved so much. She knew every word he said to be true. She trusted him with her life, and knew he would protect her with his life. She closed her eyes, thanking God for her savior from this hell that she had been experiencing for the last couple of months. He had always been so good to her, and was continuing this now, despite the fact that they had not seen each other in years. It felt so good to be near him, to see him smile. He had never failed her in any way, and she believed with every inch of her soul, that he would not start now. 


	4. Confusion and Longing

Chapter 4- Confusion and Longing  
  
Later that day, Anakin sat at the computer, reviewing his holofiles. His eyes focused intently on every file, searching for the information he needed. His search had begun shortly after breakfast and it was now past lunchtime. He rubbed his aching temples, in need of a break, but was too stubborn to take one on his own. He was finally saved from his persistent task by Obi-Wan on a holograph.  
  
"Master!" Anakin exclaimed gratefully.  
  
"Anakin, I'm glad you're so happy to see me. I was just checking up on you."  
  
"I figured that, Master. Isn't that what you always do?"  
  
"It's what I live for. You of all people should know this, Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled respectfully at his mentor.  
  
"Anyways, how is it going? Have you found any leads to who's behind the attacks on the Senator?"  
  
"First of all, there was another attack last night, but I couldn't find any clues. The poisonous worms were just crawling up her bed. Second, I've been working on that all day so far. I've been looking through records, and various holofiles, searching for possible enemies. I hate to say this, but there are many different people who could be responsible for this. Past hostile planets that she refused to negotiate with, political enemies in the Senate, there are so many more, Master. How can someone like Padme have so many enemies?"  
  
"I suppose that's the piece one has to pay after going into politics. There are more than you will ever find in your files, Anakin. You do know this? I can't even begin to imagine the possibilities. But something tells me that whoever is responsible for this is in the Senate. There's so much unrest there. I think it's safe to say that a bounty hunter was hired. The only question is, who hired them? I will talk to Yoda of this and we will meditate on this subject together. For now, Anakin, just keep her safe, and report back to me if anything more happens."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Oh, and Anakin?"  
  
"Be more mindful of your thoughts."  
  
"What do you mean, Master?" "I mean that the whole time we were talking I would read your thoughts. If you're going to think of the Senator, I suggest you put a block on your thoughts."  
  
Anakin turned a dark shade of crimson, and Obi-Wan laughed at his embarrassed padawan.  
  
"Don't worry, Anakin. I won't tell anyone, just try to keep in mind that she is a Senator and you are a Jedi."  
  
"I will, Master."  
  
"May the force be with you, Anakin."  
  
"And you, Master."  
  
Anakin turned off his comlink and dropped into his chair, but decided not to continue his vigorous search. Instead, he retreated to the balcony and began to clear his mind of all his worried thoughts for Padme. He found it difficult to meditate because his mind was wandering again and again to his beautiful angel. He thought of her flowing hair, and her sparkling, inviting eyes. He remembered the way she had embraced the day before, only in friendship. He wanted so badly for her to love him the way he loved her. But he had no way of knowing, and no way of asking that difficult question without ruining everything he held so dear. Suddenly, he felt a presence, Padme's presence. A presence so calming and soothing.  
  
"Anakin, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm just worried. That's all."  
  
"Alright, I was just checking." She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! I mean, don't go. You calm me so much. I can't even explain it, Pad. You just do these things to me."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Ask me some other time, Pad."  
  
Padme peered up at Anakin in confusion and curiosity. Could he be feeling the same way? Or was she misreading him? Either way, Padme left Anakin standing on the balcony; each of them clouded with the same thoughts. 


	5. Conversations with ObiWan

Chapter 5  
  
Padme walked briskly into her room after her strange encounter with Anakin. Could he really be feeling what she was feeling? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She couldn't believe these thoughts that plagued her every second of the day. These feelings had always been there. That much she knew. She also knew that she couldn't get his sandy blonde curls out of her mind, or his innocent, yet adventurous crystal blue eyes. Or how his eyes focus intently on her, reading her soul, piercing her very being. Anakin was in her soul, and she didn't want him to every leave it. She needed to do something, talk to someone about these feelings that tormented her. The first person that came to mind was Anakin, but she knew that she didn't want to tell him yet, if ever. She would leave that part up to destiny. She flung herself onto her bed, and fell into a restless, peaceless sleep.  
  
Anakin had been pacing on the balcony for sometime now. He wondered if he would ever find the courage to tell her that he loved her. He was just so scared, and she was so beautiful it almost caused him physical pain to not be able to take her into his arms and give her the kiss he had always wanted to give her. All he needed to know is if she felt the same way. He knew that he would have to tell her in order to find out, but he wasn't ready to do that. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
Anakin flipped the comlink switch and holographed to Obi-Wan, the one person he knew that he could trust.  
  
"Anakin! Has something happened already?"  
  
"No, Master. I just needed to talk to someone."  
  
"Oh, I see. Is Padme not there?"  
  
"No.she's here.I just."  
  
"Oh, now I understand. It's about Padme."  
  
"Yes, Master. You see, I just can't get her out of my head. I know that I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling, but the thing is, I've always felt this way. I just think that seeing her again after five years made me realize that I had been missing, and what I had been wanting all my life."  
  
After a long, uncomfortable pause, Obi-Wan finally spoke.  
  
"And what you want to know is if she feels the same way, but are afraid to ask her for fear of losing her?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I think the only advice I can give is that if you love her as much as you say you love her, you will tell her. Only a fool would not take a risk on love. Believe me, I know. If you tell her, you will learn everything you have been yearning to know all your life. You do have a great deal to lose, but also possibly a great deal to gain. Just don't rush into anything. Think about this, Anakin."  
  
"I've been thinking about this all my life."  
  
"Well, then I think you know that you have to do."  
  
"Yes, Master, I do."  
  
"May the force be with you."  
  
"And you, Master."  
  
Anakin turned off the comlink in hopeful defeat. He knew that he had to tell her. Obi-Wan had confirmed this. Yes, the risk was great. But so was the gain, like he had said. He smiled at how truly wise his mentor was. Anakin sat back down in his chair, pondering on how to go about this life-altering move.  
  
Padme awoke from her sleep, in need of a pain reliever. She thought of Anakin instantly, and that he was the only real relieve from her internal pain. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to talk to someone. She turned on her comlink and holographed Obi-Wan.  
  
"Hello, Senator. How can I be of service to you?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you. It's about Anakin."  
  
"Alright. Go ahead."  
  
"I don't really know how to say this. So I'll just come right out and say it. I'm in love with Anakin."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I've felt this way for so long. And now I know that if I don't do something soon, I'm going to tear apart! I need to say it, Obi-Wan. I just don't know what to do. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he never wants to see me again?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled knowingly before answering Padme's frantic questions.  
  
"Senator, calm yourself down. You need to stop and think about this. If you really need to tell him, as you say you do, tell him. It will solve all your problems. Please, Senator, just listen to me. Just tell him."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm going to tell him. I will. I need to."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Thank you so much. I didn't really have anyone else to turn to. I really appreciate this."  
  
"Your welcome, and don't be afraid to contact me again, I'm always here for you and Anakin."  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"Goodbye, Senator, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks, goodbye."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as he turned off his comlink. He had no doubt in his mind that things were going to work out with Anakin and Padme. He just hoped that one of them would be able to gather the courage to tell the other. He chuckled again before leaving to meditate.  
  
Padme turned off her comlink, and exhaled deeply to calm herself down. She needed to do this. She had to do this. Determined to finally talk to Anakin, she walked out of her room, only to run directly into an equally determined Anakin. 


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6  
  
Anakin and Padme collided with a great force, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Immediately Padme burst into laughter, as she rolled on the ground. This caused Anakin to join in her laughter, each of them conveniently stalling.  
  
"Anakin, help me up!"  
  
Anakin grabbed her arm and effortlessly pulled her up with him. He exhaled nervously, unsure of what to do next. Padme was equally nervous, afraid and excited at the same for what she had to do. They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Anakin-"  
  
"Padme-"  
  
"Go ahead, Anakin."  
  
"Well, I came here because I wanted to talk to you."  
  
He paused nervously and ran a hand through his sandy curls, then cautiously continued.  
  
"Well, what I mean is, um, is there somewhere else we could go? Somewhere more private?"  
  
"Sure, Ani. Just follow me."  
  
Anakin followed her closely, trying to read her expression. How was she going to take this? He wasn't completely certain. Obi-Wan's wise words came floating into his head, "You do have a great deal to lose, but also possibly a great deal to gain." His Master was right, he had to tell her, and now.  
  
Padme led Anakin to the secluded balcony, where they had been earlier, only three hours before. She sighed deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to do.  
  
"Anakin, I wanted to talk to you too."  
  
"Do you mind if I go first? This is really important."  
  
"Alright." She replied, biting her lip.  
  
"I don't really know how to say this. So maybe I should just come out and say it, right? Well, you see, the thing is, no, that's not right." Anakin paused to collect his thoughts, berating himself for his stupidity.  
  
Padme watched him intently, searching his eyes for what he was about to say; hoping it was what she was about to say.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath before he started to speak.  
  
"Padme, I -"  
  
He was interrupted by shouting erupting all over the palace. Suddenly, shots were heard. The palace was under attack! Anakin grabbed Padme's hand and started sprinting towards the exit of the balcony, only to be halted by fifteen robots, armed with guns.  
  
Anakin reached for his lightsaber, but only grabbed for air. His panic rose higher as he realized he wasn't armed to protect Padme.  
  
"Ani?" Padme whispered frighteningly.  
  
Anakin silently stepped between Padme and the robots. Before he knew it, one of the robots zapped him and he was knocked unconscious. Padme watched in horror as her beloved fell to the ground. She started to reach for him before a gun was placed ever so lightly to her head.  
  
"Come with me, Senator. Don't object or you will regret it."  
  
Padme looked at her captor in surprise. As she realized who her captor was, her body began to tremble in shock and fear.  
  
The robots led her to a ship, where she was taken away from her home and her love.  
  
"Ani." She whispered as her tears fell to the ground.  
  
Anakin awoke with a terrible feeling. Padme?! Were was she? He had to find her! His senses told him that she was no longer on Naboo. He bowed his head in defeat, knowing that he had failed his love. He rose slowly from where he had fell, and walked to the end of the balcony. He gazed up at the sky with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His hands clenched and unclenched in determined rage.  
  
He closed his eyes and whispered, "Padme, you're gone." 


	7. Revelations

A/N- Thanks to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate it!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The emotions surged through Anakin like fire. Growing every moment, feeding on his shock, rage, and fear. He was at a loss for words. The one true thing that he held to so dearly had been snatched away from him, and he, the powerful, mighty Jedi, had been powerless to stop it. He had let his guard down, when he was supposed to be protecting Padme. How stupid could he be? This was his fault, all of it. If only he hadn't been so determined to tell her he loved her. If only he had not insisted that they go somewhere private, he might have been able to save her. If only he had had his lightsaber! Why didn't he have it with him? He was so ignorant and stupid!  
  
He had to stop and think. That's what Obi-Wan would do. He had to stop and plan how he was going to save Padme. He had to. Her life was depending on it, he could sense that.  
  
First, he realized that he had to get to the Jedi Temple. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone. He just didn't know who could have done this. He searched using the Force, and came up with nothing. Suddenly, he realized that Padme's captor was Force-sensitive, possibly a member of this Sith. Only a Force-sensitive person could put a block on themselves. But what would a Sith want with Padme? He just couldn't figure it out.  
  
He reached again with the Force, not to Padme's captor, but to his beloved. He could feel her fear growing stronger every second. He could sense that she was still on a ship, but was not completely sure where it was headed. He felt betrayal; someone close to Padme had betrayed her. He could feel her distress, and the unimaginable pain in her heart.  
  
Anakin suppressed tears, knowing that crying would not help him reach Padme any faster. He ran to his transport, headed for the Jedi Temple.  
  
Padme opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with her captor, Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
"I hope you slept well, Senator."  
  
Padme looked on in disgust of the man she once trusted and called her friend and ally. What would drive him to commit this cruel act against her? She considered spitting in his face, but decided not to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Padme turned her head away, refusing to give in.  
  
"Yes, I know that you are very strong and very stubborn. I've been watching you closely over the years. Isn't it so ironic how we've known each other for years, yet you know so little about me? Too bad I know everything there is to know about you. Even your deepest secret. I know about your feelings for Skywalker, and that he returns your feelings. Surprised? You really shouldn't be. You've known him about as long as you've known me. And he's loved you as long as you've loved him."  
  
Padme began to sob at his words. Anakin! She needed him so much. She couldn't even think of what the Chancellor's words meant. All she cared about was getting away from her captor and into Anakin's arms.  
  
"He'll come for me."  
  
"My dear, I'm counting on it."  
  
Yoda sat in his chair, his mind far off in meditation. His eyes suddenly flew opened.  
  
"A great disturbance in the Force, I feel. Young Skywalker is in pain. Danger for the Senator, I feel. A great disturbance." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Master Yoda?"  
  
Anakin stood in between the doors of the Temple, looking shaken and distraught.  
  
"Young Skywalker. Enter you may. In grave danger, the Senator is. Save her, you must."  
  
"I will. I need your help, Master. Who has done this? Where are they taking her?"  
  
Yoda closed his eyes, searching with the Force.  
  
"Palpatine. Responsible, he is. Follow his Force signature. Take you to the Senator, it will."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"Young Skywalker, go alone, you can not. Bring Master Kenobi, you will."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you, Master Yoda."  
  
Anakin turned, and sprinted out of the Temple in search of Obi-Wan. He ran around the whole place before finally finding Obi-Wan, instructing a young group of padawan learners.  
  
"Master! I need your help! Hurry! We have to save Padme!"  
  
"Anakin, calm down! What's happened?"  
  
"There's no time, Master. We have to get to a ship and find Padme. I'll explain later. Please, Master, we have to go now!"  
  
"Alright, come on."  
  
Obi-Wan gave some last minute instructions to the padawans, and then struggled to keep up with Anakin, who seemed to have the endurance of a horse. Once they had boarded the ship, Anakin blasted them off.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know. But the Force will guide me, it will lead me to Padme."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes glimmered with pride for his padawan. He truly had come a far way.  
  
"Now tell me what happened."  
  
"I took her to the balcony, and I was going to tell her my feelings, then the palace went under attack. Before I knew it, we were trapped by these robots. Master, I didn't have my lightsaber! I couldn't protect her! I was knocked out before I had a chance to react to the situation. I'm so stupid! Padme could pay for my mistake with her life! What am I going to do without her!"  
  
"Calm down, you're not going to lose her. I know that you won't let that happen, and neither will I. You need to stay strong, Anakin."  
  
"You're right, Master. Yoda said that the kidnapper was Chancellor Palpatine. Earlier, my senses told me that a Sith was behind this. What would a Sith, let alone Palpatine, who now appears to be a Sith, want with Padme?"  
  
"I don't know Anakin. But I can assure you that we will find out."  
  
A/N- Please review!! I love feedback!! 


	8. On Their Way

Chapter 8  
  
Anakin landed the ship as quickly as he could. Obi-Wan had used a mind trick to persuade the commander to allow them entrance to a much larger ship.  
  
"Master, do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin, I do."  
  
"She's here, I can feel it. She's here." Anakin whispered breathlessly with relief and fear.  
  
"I feel her as well. I also feel the presence of Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
"Master Yoda was right."  
  
"Anakin, he always is."  
  
Master and apprentice shared a quick smile, before proceeding to complete their desperate mission.  
  
Padme glared at Palpatine. Despite everything he had put her through, she still had enough energy to hate him. She desperately needed answers to the many questions going through her head. Why was he doing this to her? What terrible thing had she done to deserve this?  
  
Her captor's words rudely barged into her thoughts.  
  
"He'll come for me." She had frantically said.  
  
"My dear, I'm counting on it."  
  
What had he meant by that? What was he planning for Anakin? He would come for her, she was sure of that. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that Anakin was going to be in grave danger as soon as he stepped on the ship.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she considered the possible fates of her one true love. She would rather have Palpatine kill her, than have any harm come to Anakin. She wondered if she would die, but then quickly realized that she didn't care as long as Anakin was alright.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door open. Almost immediately, she was staring into the evil face of Palpatine.  
  
"Hello, my dear Padme. How are you today?" Padme remained silent as she desperately attempted to stop crying, but soon found that it was impossible.  
  
"I'm here to inform you that your precious Skywalker is headed to this room this very moment. Within seconds, you will be reunited with him. I hate to tell you this, Padme, but it will not end happily. I can assure you of that."  
  
"What are you going to do to him."  
  
Palpatine smiled evilly before answering. "You'll see."  
  
He disappeared into the looming darkness before Padme could speak a word.  
  
  
  
"Master, this way. We're getting closer!"  
  
"Anakin, wait. Let's plan this out."  
  
"Master, there isn't time. I feel her distress growing every moment. We need to hurry!"  
  
"No, Anakin. Hurrying will only get you killed. You need to stop here with me, and consider how we are going to go about this. Now, Anakin!!"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good, now..wait, don't you think it's odd that we entered this ship with hardly any trouble. There was no defense what so ever. You'd think that with the Chancellor on board, the security would be higher. He must be planning something for us. There's absolutely no way he would just let us aboard for no reason."  
  
"You're right. I think that we need to be every careful, Master. If we don't, Padme could get killed. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."  
  
"Alright, Anakin. Let's go. Remember, let the Force guide you. It will keep you in control of your actions and it will protect you."  
  
With that said, Obi-Wan followed Anakin's lead to Padme.  
  
Padme felt a shiver go through her entire body. Something was coming; it wasn't danger, though. It made her feel peaceful and relaxed. Anakin !! He was coming for her. She began to pray that he was kept safe, because she knew that she would never forgive herself if any harm should come to him.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, she began to see steam coming through her door. Suddenly, the door was pushed in, and Anakin and Obi-Wan walked through.  
  
Immediately, Padme rushed right into Anakin's waiting arms. She began to sob uncontrollably in his arms.  
  
"Ani, I knew you would come. I knew you would. Thank God you're here!"  
  
"Sshh. It's alright now. I'm here. You're safe, you're safe."  
  
An evil, vicious cackle came from inside the wall behind them. In a matter of seconds, Palpatine appeared from behind.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting this touching moment, but Skywalker and I have some important business to attend to."  
  
With a wave of his hand, Palpatine froze Obi-Wan so he couldn't move or talk.  
  
"Now Padme, dear, you must watch the undoing of your precious Anakin. The only reason I wanted you free to move was so that you would be free to experience the pain you are about to feel. And as for you, Obi-Wan, you're be lucky if you are even alive once I'm finished with you."  
  
Padme let out a frightened gasp as Palpatine took a step closer to Anakin.  
  
"Now, Anakin. I have a very important question to ask of you."  
  
"I will do nothing for you."  
  
"I assure you, you will. You will join me in the Dark Side, and become my apprentice. You will be the most powerful man in the entire galaxy. You and I will be an unstoppable force."  
  
"I will never join you. You will kill thousands of innocent people to get what you want, and I won't help you."  
  
"But on the life of Padme you will."  
  
Anakin looked helplessly at Padme; she shook her head at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
  
Before Anakin could open his mouth to speak, Padme shouted. "No, Anakin! I would rather die than have you do this. Please, don't."  
  
"Padme, I love you. I can't let you die. I won't." Tears streamed down Padme's face. He loved her!  
  
"I love you too, Anakin. Please, don't do this. Don't betray everything, please Anakin."  
  
Padme continued to plead with her eyes, begging him to not turn away from everything he loved just to save her.  
  
Anakin looked into Padme's terrified eyes, and listened to the battle that was raging within him. He knew he couldn't turn to the Dark Side. But he couldn't let Padme, his Padme die. He wouldn't let that happen. He decided to keep Padme safe, making his decision.  
  
Anakin closed him eyes. He let the Force flow through him like a gentle river, telling him what to do. He gently placed a Force-barrier around Padme, so that nothing bad would happen to her, no matter what happened to him.  
  
"I will not join you."  
  
Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "So be it."  
  
He extended his hands, and electric currents shot out directly at Padme. They bounced right off of her and flew back at Palpatine.  
  
He screamed with agony as his own force shocked him to his spine. He tried it again, but found it had the same results.  
  
Palpatine turned his enraged eyes towards Anakin.  
  
"How dare you!" He screamed as he began to extend his hands toward Anakin. 


	9. The Rescue

Chapter 9  
  
Palpatine's out-stretched hands shot another electric current right at Anakin.  
  
Anakin screamed in pain as the currents tortured his entire body. Palpatine continued to shock him with an evil glare in his eye.  
  
Anakin was now couched down in agony, his eyes fixated on the horrified figure of Padme, whose feet were paralyzed on the ground.  
  
"Padme, I love you." He managed to whisper.  
  
Almost immediately, Padme snapped out of her terrified trance.  
  
Anakin's body twisted in anguish. His vision was becoming blurry as he slipped deeper and deeper into his torment. The only thing that mattered to him was that it was him in agony and not Padme.  
  
Without warning, a blue light emerged through the body of Palpatine, rescuing Anakin. His sliced frame fell to the ground, revealing Padme, with Obi-Wan's lightsaber in her trembling hands.  
  
Padme dropped the lightsaber and rushed to her fallen warrior. Anakin laid seemingly lifeless on the ground. She began to sob, ultimately assuming that he was dead.  
  
Obi-Wan, who had been freed with the death of Palpatine, also rushed over to his padawan. He knelt close to Anakin to listen for breathing.  
  
"He's alive, Padme. Just barely, but he's alive."  
  
"Oh, thank God!" She leaned down and gave Anakin a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Come on, we have to get him onto our ship. We're running out of time. We have to hurry."  
  
Obi-Wan carried Anakin's body, while Padme lifted his feet. They hurried to the ship as quickly as they could, trying their best to avoid Palptine's soldiers.  
  
When they had finally reached the ship, Obi-Wan took them off, while Padme stayed with Anakin while the medic droid checked him.  
  
"He has internal burns, however it's difficult to say how deep and how serious the wounds are. He must see a healer as soon as possible." The droid beeped.  
  
"Thank you." Said a grateful Padme.  
  
She kept a consistent vigil at Anakin's side, watching over him with her terrified eyes. She couldn't lose him. They had finally confessed their feelings to each other. If there was a God, wouldn't He allow them time to be together after what they had just lived through?  
  
Once they had arrived at the Jedi Temple, several Knights came to help them, after being sent by Yoda. They carried Anakin inside, where they delicately laid him on a bed.  
  
Padme carefully sat next to him on the bed, and began to lovingly stroke his handsome face. She thought of all the wonderful times they have had together. He truly was her best friend, and she knew that she was his. Now, she knew that he also shared her feelings. He loved her, and she shouldn't have known that from the beginning. If only she had been brave enough to confess her love then they never would have been on that balcony! If only he had just let her die, then he wouldn't be in this fragile state. This was all her fault. This she knew for sure. She gently laid her head next to his and whispered a prayer that God would be gracious enough to save Anakin.  
  
Yoda watched this tender scene unfold in front of him. He walked cautiously into the room, hoping not to disturb Padme.  
  
Padme glanced toward the door, upon hearing footsteps in the doorway. Yoda graciously nodded his head to her, and she nodded back, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
Yoda gently placed his hands over the largest of Anakin's wounds. Padme watched in amazement as she saw his wounds begin to heal. To her astonishment as the glowing light on Anakin's body spread from one wound to the next, healing each one. Within seconds, Anakin was completely healed.  
  
Yoda took an exhausted step back and smiled at Padme.  
  
"Awake in time, he will. Stay with him, you must."  
  
Padme nodded, still in shock, as Yoda hobbled out the door. 


	10. Awake

Chapter 10  
  
Padme kept her constant vigil at Anakin's bedside, waiting for him to awake. She wasn't completely sure what she was going to do once he awoke, but all she wanted was for him to get better and to see his beautiful smile again. She needed him to wake up. It had been over a three days since the confrontation with Palpatine, and the Senate went completely crazy with the news of his betrayal. Her head was still buzzing from the last meeting, and she found herself selfishly wanting Anakin to wake up so she could relieve her newest frustrations. She needed him. And she knew that he needed her. She decided not to leave his side even when he finally did wake up.  
  
Padme's thoughts were interrupted by Obi-Wan, who had entered the room.  
  
"Padme, the council wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Padme followed Obi-Wan, curious about what the council could possibly want with her.  
  
Once they had entered the Temple, the entire council came into view. Yoda smiled graciously at Padme, mentally offering her the support she needed.  
  
"Padme, we're sorry to pull you from your duties, but there are some questions that need to be answered, and you are the only one with these answers." Mace Windu started. He paused a moment to let Padme gather her thoughts, before continuing.  
  
"What happened, Padme?"  
  
Padme took a deep breath before reliving the nightmare that she had managed to live through.  
  
"Anakin and I were out on the balcony speaking, when all of the sudden, the palace was under attack. Before we had a chance to get off the balcony, we were surrounded by warrior robots. Anakin didn't have his lightsaber, and the robots shocked him almost immediately. I didn't have a chance to do anything, Palpatine put a blaster to my head. Once we were on the ship, he taunted me, saying he knew everything about me, and that he had plans for Anakin. He never told me what those plans were, however, but I had a good idea. I knew Anakin would come for me, and he did. When Anakin and Obi- Wan got to me, Palpatine appeared out of nowhere. He froze Obi-Wan so he couldn't move, but allowed me to be free, so I could watch, he said. He proceeded to give Anakin a choice, his betrayal of the Jedi Order in exchange for my life. But Anakin refused to give in, and he put a shield over me so that I would be safe. Anakin said that he wouldn't join Palpatine, so Palpatine tried to shock me. But they bounced off of me and went directly back at him. In his rage, Palpatine began to shock Anakin, almost to the point of death, before I took Obi-Wan's lightsaber and killed him."  
  
The council remained in silence, pondering all that she had said.  
  
"Anakin is a hero, he refused to give in no matter what, and he saved my life, as well as everyone's." Padme continued, desperate to help Anakin any way that she could.  
  
Obi-Wan put a supporting hand on her shoulder, both waiting anxiously for the council's reply to her story.  
  
Finally, Yoda spoke, "Thank you, Padme. Return to young Skywalker, you must."  
  
Padme nodded her head in understanding and allowed Obi-Wan to lead her back to Anakin's room.  
  
She immediately ran to his side, and began praying against his cheek.  
  
"Please, Ani. Please wake up. I need you. I need to see those beautiful eyes again. I need you to tell me everything's alright. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Pad," came a whispered reply.  
  
Padme looked down at her love, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She immediately threw her arms around him and embraced him with everything she had.  
  
Anakin began to cough from the tight pressure coming from Padme's embrace.  
  
"Careful, Pad." He laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ani. I'm just so happy that you're awake. I've missed you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Anakin, I should leave so that you can get more rest."  
  
"Don't you dare leave me."  
  
Padme obeyed him and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Padme, I need to get some things out. I never got the chance to do this, and I really have to say this to you."  
  
Padme gently took his hand, listening to him with every inch of her soul.  
  
"Padme, I love you. I've loved you since we were children, and I've thought about everyday since we met. I just never knew it. Well, I guess I did, I just chose not to acknowledge it. Anyways, I have never known a person like you in my entire life, you are so beautiful, so intelligent, so understanding, so giving. I love you so much, and I want to tell you over and over with every breath in my body."  
  
"Ani!" Padme sighed and took him in her arms. When they eventually pulled apart, they found their lips dangerously close. Anakin leaned in closer, and gently pressed his lips onto Padme's. Padme returned the kiss without hesitation and proceeded to draw him into a much more passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, she said breathlessly, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."  
  
Anakin smiled tenderly, and drew her into a another passionate kiss. Before they knew it, Anakin had found his way on top of Padme. They continued their fervent kissing, completely unaware that Obi-Wan had just walked into the room.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat uncomfortably. Embarrassed, Anakin and Padme broke apart as quickly as they possibly could.  
  
"Well, Anakin, I'm glad to see that you're awake. I'm also glad that you finally did what we talked about. Now that you're alright, you need to speak with the council. They are very anxious to speak with you."  
  
"Alright, but is it alright if Padme comes along?"  
  
"Anakin, I shouldn't. I don't belong there."  
  
"Please, Pad. I need you to be there with me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the two, as they began to make their way towards the Temple. 


	11. Blessings and a Proposal

Chapter 11  
  
Right before they were about to make their entrance into the Temple, Obi- Wan stopped them.  
  
"Have you thought about when you're going to the Council about the two of you?"  
  
Anakin and Padme looked at each other with uncertainty, before Anakin answered.  
  
"No, we haven't. I guess we're going to put it off as long as we can."  
  
"I don't think that's wise at all, Anakin. The council may be more lenient if you tell them right away, instead of lying to them for a long time. I think that it's the wisest decision for the both of you."  
  
Anakin looked at Padme for her opinion.  
  
"Ani, I actually think that Obi-Wan's right. Can you imagine what the Council will do if they find out about us six months from now, even a year? I don't think they'll show much mercy towards us."  
  
Anakin lovingly nodded his at her, showing Obi-Wan what their decision ultimately was.  
  
"Alright, let's enter the Temple."  
  
Together the three walked the short distance to where the Council sat.  
  
Mace Windu spoke first.  
  
"Young Skywalker, Senator Amidala has told us the story of how she came to be kidnapped, and how you risked your life to save her."  
  
Anakin gazed at her with wide eyes, and Padme could only smile back at him.  
  
"We have heard of your bravery," Mace continued. "It would have been very easy for you to join Palpatine and save Padme's life. But you did what Palpatine did not except from a padawan such as yourself, you sacrificed yourself and still managed to ensure that the Senator was safe. That is what makes a true Jedi. You've saved not only the Senator, but also possibly the entire galaxy. Who knows what plans Palpatine had for you? You did what a true Jedi would do. However, there is one major lesson that you should've already learned. You must keep your lightsaber with you at all times. Despite this, the Council has decided to honor you now as a Jedi Knight."  
  
Anakin was shocked to the core. He was definitely not expecting this.  
  
"But Master, what about the trials? That's ancient tradition."  
  
"What you survived was trial enough, Master Anakin."  
  
"Wow, thank you so much."  
  
The council nodded respectively at the new Jedi Knight.  
  
Anakin looked at Padme, and she nodded to him, giving him permission to do what he knew he had to do.  
  
"Masters, there is something that I need to tell you."  
  
The Council quickly focused on Anakin, worried about what he was about to say.  
  
"I am in love with Senator Amidala. I have and always will love her. I realize that it is against the Code, but I refuse to spend my life without her. I am willing to give up my new title of Jedi Knight if necessary to be with her."  
  
The Council was painfully silent for what seemed like hours before Mace Windu finally quietly spoke.  
  
"And you feel the same way, Senator?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I've loved him since I was a child. I'll never stop loving him."  
  
"And I'm assuming that you wish to be married?"  
  
Anakin and Padme looked at each other for a moment and then answered in unison.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then Anakin, you know the Code, and I'm afraid that you can no longer-"  
  
"Master Windu, continue you may not." Yoda said angerly.  
  
He sighed loudly before continuing.  
  
"Known of this, I have. Feel the love between them, I could. Master Windu, look around you. See many Jedis, do you? Afford to lose Anakin, we can not. With the Clone Wars upon us, need everyone, we do. I chose to say nothing of Anakin and Padme for this reason. Let them be married. Let them produce more Jedis, we must. It is the only way. After all, keep these young lovers apart, we must not." Yoda smiled at the two before taking his seat next to Mace Windu.  
  
Anakin and Padme smiled brightly, knowing now that their chances looked very good.  
  
Mace Windu sighed before replying to Yoda.  
  
"Master Yoda, the Council must listen to your wisdom. You are correct, and I was too haste with this important decision. Anakin, you may remain a Jedi Knight, and you may live your life with Padme as well."  
  
Padme jumped into Anakin's arms and surprised him with a romantic kiss of happiness.  
  
The Council watched in contentment, knowing that once again, Yoda had been correct and they that were making the right decision, not only for Anakin and Padme, but for the entire galaxy.  
  
Anakin nodded his thanks at his mentor and the rest of the Council before gently taking Padme's hand. He led her out of the Temple, and back to his room.  
  
"Ani-" Padme started.  
  
"Padme, please. I have something that I want to say. I think I already know what your answer will be, but please, bear with me. I want to do this the right way, the way you deserve."  
  
Padme sat down and motioned for Anakin to sit next to her, instead he got down on one knee. Immediately, Padme's face broke into a huge smile, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Padme," Anakin began. "You know that I love you more than anything. I was willing to give my life for and I would do it again in a second. I would go to the ends of the earth to make sure that you're happy. I can only pray and hope that I'm what you truly need and sometimes I don't think I deserve to have such a beautiful, caring woman. I'm now Jedi Knight and you're still a Senator but somehow we're sitting here, together, and that's all that matters. We love each other and that's all that matters. I know that we can get through whatever life throws at us, because I love you and you love me. I believe in that truth more than anything else, even the Force. Will you marry me, Padme? Will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy?"  
  
Padme didn't hesitate to lean over and engage him in the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared. "Yes!" she said breathlessly in between kisses.  
  
Anakin smiled as he continued to kiss the love of his life. 


	12. Happily Ever After

Chapter 12  
  
The Jedi Council and most of the population of Naboo were in attendance for the day's extravagant event. Today, was the wedding day of Senator Padme Amidala and Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Obi-Wan gently led Padme down the staircase. She gazed into the audience, searching for the only person that her eyes wanted to see. She smiled softly as her gaze set on Anakin, the love of her life. She watched his eyes light up with love and awe as she continued her walk towards him. Padme closed her eyes momentarily, thanking God for her happiness.  
  
Anakin watched Padme walk toward him. The feelings surging through him were indescribable. A million thoughts passed through his head from how radiant and gorgeous she looked at that moment to their future to their fast-approaching wedding night. The one thought that stood out in his mind was that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life and that he was the luckiest man on earth to have her.  
  
As the ceremony began, Padme could not believe her good fortune. Here, standing before her was the most amazing man she had ever known and she loved him with all her heart.  
  
The audience watched as Anakin and Padme took their vows, promising their lives to one another. Once the holy man had pronounced them husband and wife, Anakin and Padme sealed their futures with a heartfelt kiss.  
  
******************* ********************** *******************  
  
Over the next two years, Anakin and Padme juggled between their careers and their personal lives. Anakin worked hard as Jedi Knight and even found the time to take a padawan. Padme kept herself busy with her Senate duties. Whenever they found spare time, they flew to visit the other, often to surprise them. They managed to keep their marriage the way it had began, although it was not an easy task.  
  
One morning, Padme learned news that would forever alter their lives. Immediately, she boarded a transport and headed to Corusant to give her husband the overwhelming news.  
  
Anakin, who had been busy reading holo-files, was startled when Padme walked into his room.  
  
"Padme, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to tell you something, Ani."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Oh God, Ani, I'm not sure if I can do this!"  
  
"Padme, you know that you can tell me anything, good or bad. Whatever it is, I can handle it."  
  
"I don't know about this."  
  
"Please, just do it. You know you will eventually anyway, so just get it over with."  
  
"Ani, this is serious! I.oh forget it! I'll just tell you. You need to know! Ani, I know that you may not be ready for this, I know I'm not. I know that we weren't planning it, but it's happened anyway. Anakin, you're going to be a father."  
  
Anakin froze, unable to speak or move. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. They were having a baby? What?  
  
Padme watched nervously, unsure of what his reaction was going to be. She watched as his face changed from shock to disbelief and finally to absolute joy. He jumped up and twirled her around in his arms. Suddenly, he abruptly set her down.  
  
"Oh God! Is that bad for the baby? Should I not have done that?"  
  
Padme laughed joyously, delighted that Anakin's reaction was pure happiness.  
  
"Anakin, it's fine. I'm only three weeks pregnant." She laughed.  
  
Anakin looked apologetic for his actions, but quickly his emotions changed.  
  
"Do you realize what this means? We're going to have a little you and little me! God, Padme this is the best news you've ever given me!"  
  
"What about when I agreed to marry you?"  
  
"Well, that was good news too, but this is even better!"  
  
The two laughed and then they immediately turned serious once their eyes locked. Almost instantly, they were joined in a passionate, loving kiss. The kiss seemed as if it would never end, but after awhile, Anakin pulled away. He took her face tenderly in his hands.  
  
"Padme, thank you for this wonderful gift. I love you more than anything." "I know, Ani. I know. And thank you for giving me our baby, I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
They both smiled at her comment before she continued.  
  
"Our baby is a wonderful gift. But the greatest gift I have ever received is your love, Ani. It saved me. You saved me. And now, look what our love has done. We've created a life, and I can't wait for what's to come. That's all because of you, you're my savior."  
  
Anakin took her in his arms with tears glistening in his eyes. They began to kiss again, grateful for everything they had been given.  
  
The End 


End file.
